


Ghost Adventuring

by whizzerdbrown



Category: Falsettos - Lapine/Finn
Genre: F/M, Ghost Hunting, M/M, Modern AU, charlotte and cordelia aren't really in this much, fluff and comedy, idk - Freeform, itll be fun, its like, jason and whizzer bonding, marvin is.... there, ships are not the center of the fic, theyre mentioned but its casual, trina and mendel are protective & worried, whizzer is the Fun Dad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-06
Updated: 2018-01-06
Packaged: 2019-03-01 07:52:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13290405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whizzerdbrown/pseuds/whizzerdbrown
Summary: Jason finds himself getting into paranormal TV shows, and wants to hunt ghosts just like all of his television idols do. Trina and Mendel don't like that idea. As per usual, Fun Dad Whizzer Brown comes and saves the day.





	Ghost Adventuring

“Can we _please_ go ghost hunting?” Jason asked, for the twentieth time that night, as he played with the food on his plate. 

Trina groaned loudly. This has been a big thing since a bit before Jason’s thirteenth birthday. Now, it was the summer after that. Jason was out of school for break, and he seemed to be asking more and more as the days went on. Trina understood, she really did – the boy didn’t really have any friends that he could hang out with, so he was bored. He sat around and played chess or video games or watched YouTube all day. That had to get boring after awhile. But this ghost hunting stuff–

“Jason, buddy, you know that isn’t safe,” Mendel responded, taking the words straight from Trina’s thoughts. “We’re really glad that you’ve found something that you’re interested in, and you know that we support this interest, but it’s just not safe to go to, uh, haunted locations.”

Jason huffed. “But you got me everything I would need _to_ go ghost hunting.” He pointed out, then quickly added on before either of his parents could say anything, “You don’t even have to go in with me! Just take me there and drop me off. I can do it alone–“

Trina shook her head,  “Absolutely not, Jason Michael. We are _not_ just dropping you off at- at some _abandoned_ building.”

“Because we care about your safety,” Mendel added on, with a curt nod. 

“I’m done with dinner,” Jason announced, standing up and leaving the table. 

Trina sighed, hiding her face in her hands. Mendel reached over and rubbed her shoulder. “It’ll be alright, darling. It’s probably just a new hyperfixation – he’ll move on to something else eventually. 

“And if he doesn’t?” Trina asked. “Like chess. We always thought he would move on from chess eventually, but he _hasn’t.”_

“Then,” Mendel shrugged, “uh, we’ll see him as an adult on television with his own Ghost Adventures show. Hopefully he’ll treat his costars better than Zak does.”

“Mendel,” Trina whined. 

Mendel just smiled at her. “Everything will be alright, Trina. I can promise you that. Maybe he’ll move on and forget about all about it. Maybe he won’t, maybe it’ll be a thing forever and he’ll spend his adult career hunting ghosts for television or something. But no matter what happens, it’ll be alright. He’s happy, right?”

Trina sighed. “Yeah. He’s happy. That’s all that matters – until he ends up going to some… _place_ and gets attacked or possessed or something. Mendel, you know it isn’t safe to mess with that stuff.”

“I know. But he can’t mess with that stuff right now, so for now he’s safe!” He leaned in and kissed her cheek, bringing a smile to her face. 

“You’re right,” Trina agreed, returning the gesture with a kiss to her husband’s cheek. “For now.”

———

A week later, the conversation was brought up at dinner again. Except this time, Marvin and Whizzer were over, too. Jason knew what he was doing. 

“There are a lot of spots close to us, too,” Jason was saying, ignoring the stink eye that he was getting from his mother. “I’ve looked them up. A bunch of asylums, and hotels, and hospitals, and museums and houses. And a lot of them will let you book nights where it’s just you and people that you invite, and you’ll get to stay overnight!” 

“That sounds awesome, Jason,” Whizzer was the first to respond, grinning. 

Jason practically lit up. “Right?! I want to go _so_ bad, but Mom and Mendel won’t take me.”

Whizzer shrugged. “I’ll take you.”

All of the other adults at the table, collectively, turned their gaze to Whizzer. 

“No,” Trina answered. “No, you absolutely will _not.”_

“Why not?” Whizzer questioned, seemingly not seeing any of the same dangers that Trina saw. “The kid wants to go ghost hunting. I’ll take him. I’ve gone before.”

Jason got even more excited. “You’ve gone before!? Mom, see, look! Whizzer has gone ghost hunting before, and look at him! He’s fine!”

Marvin said something under his breath that no one else caught, but it led to Whizzer kicking him underneath the table. 

Mendel cut in before Trina could say anything else. “I don’t see why Whizzer couldn’t take him.” Trina gave him a look, and Jason bounced excitedly in his seat. “I mean – Whizzer will be there. He’ll keep an eye on Jason, and make sure that everything is fine– Right?”

“Obviously,” Whizzer nodded. “I love Jason, you know that. I’ll make sure he has fun, while also being safe.” 

Marvin sighed. “I’ll go, too. To make sure that they don’t do anything stupid.”

Jason was still bouncing. “See? It’ll be fine! _Pleaseeee–“_

“Fine.” Trina sighed. “You can go. They can take you. But, you listen to me, all three of you – Jason better come back home safe and unharmed.”

The boy jumped up from his seat and ran around the table, throwing his arms around his mom with pure excitement. “Thank you, Mom! Thank you so much!”

And that right there was all it took for Trina to know that she had made the right decision.


End file.
